nsvaporfandomcom-20200215-history
Servoth
' Servoth, ' the State of Servoth, 'or officially the '''Greater Federal Empire of Servoth, '''is a medium sized nation on the continent of Amplector; located east of Vitzenburg and Vjiay, and west of Inoroth and Fanaglia. Servoth is a federal, constitutional stratocracy, ruled by a combination of a hereditarily crowned monarchs and a council of military leaders. It is a heavily industrial nation; with large focus both on military, scientific, and technical superiority. As such, Servoth leads in many fields of science and engineering. Servoth maintains an alliance with Cygnar, an economic association with the Mishmite Union, as well as cold but friendly relationship with its neighbors to the east. History Beginnings The first signs of the Servothian peoples started with the Rothian colonial city of Sollosk (located on the coast of the Imogen Ocean, near today's boarder of Inoroth of Servoth), which many believe represents the first mention of the Servothian people in history. The city of Sollosk established itself as a trade city gathering supplies from the forests of the area of the ancient world's Servoth. Sollosk as a colony lasted for some time, but soon the Germanic Tribes from the western half of Amplector began arriving in the area. At first interaction was confined to allow the Germans to have some of their land to which the Germans would farm. This system worked for some time, however, the Germans began to require more and more land which the Rothian populace of Sollosk refused to give up. With this, the Germanic Tribes and the Solloskians went to war. Years later, the war ended with Sollosk sacked, soon other Rothian colonies in the area followed the same fate and fell to the tribes. In all, this would shape future conflicts in Servothian history. First Rising Kingdoms In the 1100s, the first of the Servothians Kingdoms rose, most notably the Kingdom of Sollosko and the Consort of the Nord. Each warrior nations hungry for independence and power of their own. The Tribes were largely divided often between themselves and other nations in the world. Wars would last for decades, even some going so far as to last a total of 68 years. Division between the Servothians were growing and the Kingdoms became unstable with many began collapsing. By this time this the Kingdoms were forced to ally with each other to stay above the pit of chaos they had created. Unification In the 1760s, the first of Servothian political and military blocs were born. Two were created, the Lesser Servothian Confederation of Independent States and the Lesser Empire of the Servothian State. The Imperials located in the western and northern regions of Servoth were head by the powerful royal family of Krauss, centering the fledgling empire in the northern most city of Nordstadt. To the southern and eastern regions, was the Confederation head by a President and a senate, centered on Sollosk. Divided between a republic and an empire, Servoth had little chance to unite itself. So chaos, that so many had tried to stop in the end the Age of Kingdoms, would rule. Disputes over everything between two escalated in conflicts on the battlefield. And again, war ravaged the land of Servoth, and hatred amongst them brewed. Finally, a full out war burst from their borders. From 1805 to 1823, the Great Unification burned on, and in the end of the blood conflict the Empire reigned supreme. Reconstruction, standardization, and federalization plans were to be initiated. The Imperial Age began. The Imperial Age In 1826, reconstruction began. It was obvious to the once absolute monarchy ruled by the Krauss Family that change was required if the newly formed Servothian Empire was to be stable, as such, Servoth was transformed into its current form. This allowed for individual provinces of the empire to be allowed to govern themselves to a degree that was acceptable to the Crown. '' By 1832, planning began to centralize Servoth and make the State an economic power. A city was conceived which would lie in the exact center of the nation and act as the seat of government and a hub for economic progress, Imperia was to be built. A feat that had never been attempted before in the entire world, to be a modern city from the ground up, no starting small, but building it with everything in mind. Every modern technological availability would be placed into mind, and a modern city would be created. Buildings from all over the State were dismantled and transported to the center of Servoth, the construction site of Imperia. After 11 years, the basic design of Imperia and it's lay out were completed. In 1844, construction on a highly efficient rail system began. By 1856, the National Railroad was completed, now supplies, goods, people, and soldiers could be transported to any one spot, and all this centered around Imperia. Vast new buildings were created in the capital city, and Servoth's Economic Plan was working well. Soon afterward, in 1867, the Military Plan began, in order to great increase the Servothian Imperial Army and to bring its ordinance up to par and above other nations in Amplector and around the world. In 1870, four years after the Servothian electrical engineer, Dr. Wilhelm Glocke, invented the telephone. At this same time, new found industrial capacity greatly increased the ability of Servothian corporations to compete with foreign ones. In 1885, airships became available, along with the motorcar. In 1890, the Servothian State secured an area of land in the failing nation of Voerdeland, creating the Protectorate-City of Lux, becoming the first foreign colony of the Servothian State. However, late in December, the Servothian State was pushed out of the city by terrorists. In 1900, Servoth participated in the First Decennial World Expo of 1900, were the first economically available airplane, the Archmann Aeroflyer and the computing device, the Owl, ''was displayed. In 1901, Servoth participated in the nation of Cygnar's end of isolation; a year later Servoth along with the nation of Vitzenburg and Cygnar created the Triumvirate, a military and economic alliance. In 1903, Servoth helped the Kingdom of Vitzenburg clear out the Black Isles, freeing the Imogen Ocean of pirates at the same time, as a member of the Triumvirate. It is during this same year, that Servothian representatives were sent to Northern Desaltonia to help broker a deal regarding the construction of the Caspia-Sutum Railroad Line. In 1904, Vitzenburg grew paranoid of the increasing number of members of the Triumvirate, which had morphed into the Federation of Imperial Nations, and left in a unheard of manner. Though FIN did not retaliate, the remaining members, most notably Servoth itself, placed sanctions on the traitor state for illegal actions. Recompense However, in 1905, with the new members of FIN collapsing, Servoth and Cygnar formally dissolved FIN and created Zweidrachenabkommen, an exclusive and new alliance between the two. FIN ceased to exist as an entity on January 10th, 1905, with all remain supplies, equipment, men, and places surrendered to the control of Zweidrachenabkommen. During the dissolution of FIN, and the creation of Zweidrachenabkommen, both Cygnar and the State normalized relations with Inoroth and cut all ties with Dalruanazkal. In 1907, the Servothian state would send Carl Harsch to broker a deal with the Imperial Family of Amitsukuri of Cyprum Xecuii, and welcome the eastern royalty back to power. In 1911, Kaiser Anton Krauss secretly attended the Shuwa Affair in Prinnia, making a deal to sell arms and machines of war to the growing military power. Politics and Government The government of the Servoth is a federal-imperial monarchy, officially. However, if you peal back a few layers of paint, be sure to find an ever rare Stratocracy . The Servothian Government is made up of four parts: with the Kaiser ruling as the highest State office, his powers are bound by the Imperial Constitution; the Reichsbefehl, which makes up the majority of government offices, and is ruled by a council of Generalfeldmarschal; the Federal Council, which represents the Federal Provinces and the people of Serovth, which acts in an advisory role; and the Grand Imperial Court and the National Circuit of Courts, which interprets and enforces the law. If the Kaiser becomes unable to do his duties while still crowned, his heir or wife may take control of the State Government. However, if there is no heir or alternate royal family member available to take command, the power of the Kaiser and the command of the Imperial Army and State goes directly to the Reichsbefehl (governed by those of the Generalfeldmarschal rank); as demanded by the Imperial-Winter, Imperial-Autumn, and Imperial-Spring Contingencies. After this event the provincial borders are erased, and the Federal Council, along with any lesser nobles in Servoth, are all dissolved. Which would officially mark the end of the Imperial Age no matter the era in which it happens. Culture Servothian culture is often military dominated and highly invested into military efforts beginning in the late 1820s and earlier, going back to the first of the Servothian Germanic Tribes. While many foreigners who haven't experienced the State's people for themselves often believe that most Servothians are just brawn and battle tactics. Through out the history of the State, the Servothian people has shown great abilities in the areas of art, science, and engineering. Most notably Dr. Glocke, who invented the telephone in 1866; or the mysterious Ms. Thinker who built, designed, and created the ''Owl ''Computation Machine. And the famous gramophone artist, Billard Murry, a singer born in Vjiay, but became a prolific ragtime and popular music performer in Servoth, starting the English Craze in Servothian music. Holidays Servothian holidays tend to celebrate both the State itself, those important to the history of the State, and that of celestial events and ancient pagan festivals left over the original Germanic tribes. Erste des Jahres, or Gipfel der Drachen The First of the Year celebration, or the Dragon's Summit; is a winter time holiday usually starting on December 27th of the previous year and ending on January 7th of the coming year. This holiday celebrates the begin of the new year, but shares similarities with the Christian holiday of Christmas, in such that both gifts are given and evergreen conifers are decorated. ''Under Construction, Please Stand By! Servothian Fashion Music Servothian music is often caught directly jumping between staunch classical orchestra pieces or moving towards ragtime, vaudeville, and jazz. In this case, the northern and rural half of the country is oft to inspire classical selections and the southern and urban half of the nation is more often to make and inspire modern selections. Servothian National Anthem Written in 1832 as the new representative measure of the newly fledgeling empire, the Anthem touches upon the cornerstones of the Federal Empire. '''FIRST STANZA Hail to thee the Servothian Crown, Upon which our nation was found, And listen to our marching sound And that of our great machines so wound! We will march to our flag, And promise never to let it sag! O'er, wont they praise our Stateliness! O'er, wont they cheer to our Greatliness! CHORUS We will go marching on! Tis true, we will be assured we have won! For we united, stand as one, And with that bow to none. We will go marching on! To that of our nation song, To which we swear to keep our nation standing strong! SECOUND STANZA Through snow and flash of sword, We will stand against enemy, and protect friend with kindly ward, And with allies' produced synergy to protect from the evil horde! CHORUS REPEAT We will go marching on! Tis true, be assured we have won! For we united, stand as one, And with that bow to none. We will go marching on! Architecture Servothian architecture is highly eclectic, often taking and incorporating cultural elements into its structure. Their architecture is also highly decorative, yet maintains a high aspect of functionality. Often structural elements with be veneered with in stylish covers. But despite these aspects, Servothian buildings tend and monuments tend to be built with particularly harsh construction materials; most which include stone (mostly granite, marble, and sandstone), metals (such as steel, iron, copper, gold, silver, and aluminum), and the occasional woods (oak, rosewood, zebrawood, pine, cherry, and other various types). This style has created an interesting and broad range, with no two buildings alike. Building creates many unique and creatively designed buildings, which are usually highly ornate. Though the introduction of skyscrapers, exterior design has become more bold and broad. Most buildings tend to take styles such as the Beaux Arts, Neoclassicalism, and Art Noveau, with new Modern Architecture carving a small niche in the skyscraper world. Few other architectural styles have yet to take root. Art Servothian art, like architecture, is again highly eclectic. Servothian art, typically paints and frescoes, either are highly stylized or extremely realistic. From the beginning of Servothian art, most works tend to have fantastic and surreal imagery, usually greatly steeped in metaphors and extra meaning. Though, before Servothian Industrialization in the last century, Servothian art most often depicted natural settings and places, before shifting more focus on individuals, crowds, and industrial imagery and style. In addition, Servothians have been greatly gifted in the art of creating automatons, having practiced such for the last three centuries. Most Servothian automatons either play instruments or sing, though some dance or draw. Identification Most Servothians identify themselves with colors and various animals. This tradition started in the Tribes and Kingdoms of the the Servothian Mid evil Age, where the people of the area where highly divided amongst themselves. For example, the people from the city of Sollosk, tend to identify themselves with the otter because of the cities fishing history and as a historical port city, but have always used a dragon to signify their Rothian colonial past. The people of Nordstadt alternate between using a great eagle or a wintery wolf. From both of these cities, spawned the two main symbols of the Servothian people. One, the Great Eagle, or Servothian Eagle, as of now, is and still is to the day, the seal of the Krauss Royal Family. As such, it has stood as a symbol for a united and Imperial Servoth. The other, the dragon, the Solloskian Dragon, or now, the Servothian Dragon, tends to represent a powerful and/or free Servoth. Regardless of the meaning, these animals tend to signal where you are from within Servoth and your own regional pride. Here an comprised list of various national and regional animals used by Servothian citizens as example: *the dragon, often the Solloskian Dragon, before the 1826 Unification, now the Servothian Dragon, is used as a symbol of Servothian power and freedom. Commonly associated with the State. *the Great Eagle, Krauss Family Aquila, after the Unification, the Servothian Eagle, is used to represent Servothian Unity, Imperial Power, or the Royal House. Commonly associated with the State. *the Fisherman's Otter, or the Solloskian Otter, is an animal used mainly to stand for Sollosk. The otter is playful and water-loving. *the Snowy Wolf, or Nordstadt's Wolf, refers to the cities northern most climate within the boundary of the State, and to the forest surrounding the area which contains a large amount of feral wolves. They usually are Strong and loyal. *the Imperial Duck, or Imperia's Duck, refers to Imperia's highly rainy weather, and the swampy land which has formed around the city. Despite the name, no ducks live near by Imperia. It is also derogatory to call an Imperian citizen "slug" or use the animal to represent the capital city, referring to the industrial sludge and slime that forms at the backs of lower class housing within the city. *the Serrgot Ferret, common in Western Servoth, being playful and trickster-like. *the Tropp Cat, common in Eastern Servoth, usually suggesting some sort of intelligence and slyness. *the Northern Bear, common in the northern most areas of Servoth, bears are usually strong, quiet, and lone characters. Marriage and Family Marriage performed under a religious ceremony is illegal, and will not be recognized by the State or Reichsbefehl. Marriage must be performed by someone representative of the State, it is preferred that those of the Oberst rank or higher perform the ceremony. Marriage may be performed between two individuals who are the age of 18 or above, are not currently married, not psychological unstable, as well as consenting and not under influence of drugs, alcohol, or force. Meaning that those of the same gender may marry, alongside marriage those of opposite gender. This equality also extends to adoption and raising of a child. These practices are what remains of the barbarian age of Servothian development, usually copying steps and procedures from the ancient animist and shamanistic religion. Marriages, as such, are traditionally performed before that of a Guardian Dragon Statue. Death and Burial After death, the deceased is placed into a wooden casket and marched down to the cemetery by any local military personnel (this practice is omitted during Wartime), in parade style. On site of the cemetery, the body is burned in a crematorium, the ashes then placed into a stone or metal pillar, about one meter tall; which is then embossed with the dead one's name, birth date, and date of death. The pillar is then sealed with a metal canopic animal head, the precise one changes with one's rank in society. Members of the Royal family are typically sealed using a Servothain Eagle; government and military personnel members, may use the Servothian Dragon; and normal civilians are given a canopic seal of their commonly associated regional animal. Those who can afford it, may buy any number of possible canopic seals including a bust of their own head. Economy The economy of Servoth is near totally dominated by manufacturing and industrial effort, with little room for agrarian practices or agricultural establishment to find use with in the area of the Servothian Homeland Economic Zone. It has been also be noted that Servothian factories become quite large and complex; in some cases most notably near Sollosk, Imperia, Harzburg, and Wesserburg; so large that some have become their own miniature cities within cities. It is generally noted that this build up of industrial complexes, most of the sector is devoted to the military and technological supremacy that Servothian Ideals usually strive for. Military See more at Servothian Imperial Military . '' The Servothian Military is one of the most well known aspects of the State. It not only defends and empowers the State, it also is the very core of the Servothian government. The Servothian Military; sometimes referred (erroneously) to as the ReichsBefehl, which refers to the Council ruling the Military; is divide into six branches which include the Servothian Imperial Army , the Servothian Imperial Airforce , the Servothian Imperial Navy , the Servothian Imperial Marine Force, the Servothian Imperial Research and Development Operations , and the Schwarze Sonne. Each branch is governed by a member of the ReichsBefehl, with each member being the senior most authority within their own branch. The SIM is rare among world militaries in that is one of three to allow both genders to serve in active combat and all positions afforded to males, the other two states that follow this practice are Fanaglia and Pavlostani. This practice began in the Lesser Servothian Empire in 1799, in preparation for war with the Lesser Servothian Confederation; after the war ended however, the practice was maintained. Members of the SIM are recruited by volunteering during peacetime; conscription is used exclusively for wartime. Conscription rules are different between genders, all males between the ages 18 and 45 may be conscripted, females between the ages of 18 to 36 may only be conscripted if they are not pregnant, married, or raising a child. Convicts serving lifetime sentences may be forced into military service and are usually restricted to a penal company; on a related note, those with a criminal record may not be promoted beyond the rank of korporal. ''Under Construction, Please Stand By! Education Under Construction, Please Stand By! Demographics Under Construction, Please Stand By! Law and Criminal Justice Under Construction, Please Stand By! Category:Legends Canon